Just our Luck
by dd9736
Summary: Qui-Gon Survived, long enough to have a daughter who ends up getting taken and sent to earth as a domestic slave. Han Solo who should know how his luck works shouldn’t have any thing to do with her, but his anti-compassion center must be broken. this al
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer  
  
I don't own star wars or any other copyrighted characters, though Jamie is  
mine and most of the personalities are also figments of My imagination.  
  
Summery  
  
Qui-Gon Survived, long enough to have a daughter who ends up getting taken and sent to earth as a domestic slave. Han Solo who should know how his luck works shouldn't have any thing to do with her, but his anti-compassion center must be broken. this all begins before episode 4.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The man ran as fast as he could to meet his contact, he was late, because it took longer to locate and take the infant than he expected. The man slid into the booth, where the slave trader sat. "What took so long?" She asked. "You wanted a specific Child, and this child just happens to be the daughter of a Jedi master," He replied. "Did I forget to tell you that?" The woman smiled innocently. "Don't give me that look, just give me my money," I said. "Give me the child first," The woman said. The exchange was soon made, and the woman left with the child, there was a small family on earth that had wanted a child to raise as their own, and to later do work around their house. The reason she had chosen this child was that it's father looked a little like the father on earth. Within two days the earth family had their new child. A day turned to weeks, weeks to months and finally months to years, the little girl had grown and now, she was fifteen. "Jaime, get in here, you have chores to do, you'd spend your life staring at those stars," My mother called from the living room. "Coming Mother," I called, I took one last look at the stars, before heading in to finish the dishes. As I washed the plates from Supper I wondered what it would have been like if I were born into a different family, a loving one, like Obi-Wan Kenobi's family, in star wars. I often spent my spare time out in the back yard, wondering if there were other life forces out there, I had seen the movies, about the Jedi, and especially liked Qui-Gon Jinn. Nobody knew it, but the only reason I hadn't hurt the family, was that I practiced some Jedi calming techniques and they actually worked. I had also learned a few other things, using the tricks I could recreate with the limited technology, I had been practicing, I could use telekinesis to do some of my chores when I was the only one at the house, and it went faster too.  
  
**Han Solo's P.O.V.**  
  
I had another unfortunate problem, with the Bria, the Navi computer went, again, Chewie and I ended up on a strange planet. I told Chewie to stay with the ship, and guard it, it didn't take me long to get to a population center, before I could find an information booth, I saw a girl walking. She seemed to be singing to herself, I walked up to her and said, "Excuse me, could you please direct me to the information center?" "I know almost the whole area, what are you looking for?" She said. "The information center," I stated again. "Well that's about 20 minutes in that direction, but I could give you information on the area if that's all you want, for a price, of course," She stated. "First where am I?" I asked, "Then I'll consider your services." "We're in Leduc, Alberta," The girl replied simply. "Where's that?" I asked, feeling that I should know. "Near Edmonton," She stated as if I was dumb. "I'm sorry I'm completely lost, and I'm not even sure what planet I'm on," I said. "We're in Leduc, Alberta, Canada, North America, Earth," The girl stated slowly. "Ok, well then, I need some parts for my vehicle, can you tell me where to get them?" I Asked. "What kind of Vehicle do you have?" She Questioned. "I have a modified SoroSuub freighter," I said. "Freighter I understand, what's the other stuff you said got anything to do with anything?" She said, "It doesn't matter where it's made, and if you mean the engine is rebuilt, just say it, it sounds a lot better, anyway." "Alright, though it's not just the engine that's been rebuilt, I've rebuilt it from the ground up, at least twice, but it keeps breaking on me." "I'm sure, well, if you want it looked at professionally, there are a couple mechanics that do hot rods in town, and if you just want the parts you can get than from most any parts dealer." She said. She gave me directions to the nearest parts dealer and I handed her a two credit coin, which she looked at annoyed, and walked away.  
  
A/N: My first Chapter, sorry so short, just thought that now might be a good time to get it up, flames accepted, but only constructive criticism will be taken into serious consideration. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer  
  
I don't own star wars or any other copyrighted characters, though Jamie is  
mine and most of the personalities are also figments of My imagination.  
  
Summery  
  
Qui-Gon Survived, long enough to have a daughter who ends up getting taken and sent to earth as a domestic slave. Han Solo who should know how his luck works shouldn't have any thing to do with her, but his anti-compassion center must be broken. this all begins before episode 4.  
  
I'm still trying to figure out how to do spacing on my chapters.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
**Han Solo's P.O.V.**  
  
So far the planet didn't seem so bad, what can be bad about a planet that didn't have blasters, though it seemed to me as if their weapons were worse, they were smaller, and held less power, but their shots were invisible, and left chunks of metal behind. The first bar I had entered told me that, when the bar tender tried to shoot me that is, I got out of there pretty fast, and hid my blaster too. Wouldn't do me any good to get shot with their weapons, though more primitive than a blaster, they were probably also more deadly. I also realized that I wouldn't be able to find the part I needed, it was just a chip, but this primitive planet wouldn't sell a chip that could be programmed like that, they probably didn't even have computers on this planet. I was just about to head back to Chewie and the ship when I saw someone with a large com device held to their ear. I went back to the spot where I had seen the girl earlier, she got there about ten minutes later. "Please, I need to know where I can get a computer, actually I just need a micro chip for a computer," I said to her. "I don't believe I can help you, the coin you gave me is completely worthless, it's not even a collectors' piece," She said. "Please, that's all my friend and I have, we can get you anything you want once we get what we need, but right now all we have are Imperial credits, and if those are worthless here, we'll never get out of this system," I said. "Well, if you really mean that you'll give me anything I want, then I'll tell you what, I'll find a computer for you, all you need to tell me is how much memory it needs and how old it can be," She said. "I've got to see it to know, It needs to be as new as possible, though I just need the micro chip from the motherboard," I said. "Well, if you can get me out of this town, I can get you one that's a year old," She said. "Where would you like to go?" I asked. "anywhere but here, preferably off the planet, if that's really even possible," She stated. "I can get you off planet, if you can get me that microchip," I said. "Meet me here at Nine o-clock tomorrow morning," She said. "I don't even know what time center you use," I reminded her. "Oh, Yeah, it's four in the evening now, nine in the morning is in seventeen hours from now," She said. "How long is an hour?" I asked. The girl took off a wrist band, "Ok, look at this, see, it says 4:03 PM right now, when it says 9:00 AM on here then you meet me here, ok? I'll be waiting, the numbers start again at one when the first set gets to twelve," The girl put the wrist chrono in my hand and ran off.  
  
The sun was soon down, I headed back to the ship, once there, Chewie growled a question at me, "It took me all that time to find out that the planet is so primitive that almost nobody could help me, I almost got shot with one of their weapons too. They have explosive charges in them, it would really hurt to get shot with one of those," I said. Chewie grunted, "No, I didn't get the part, though I did find someone who can," I stated.  
  
**Jaime's P.O.V.**  
  
I wasn't sure how I was going to get the computer out of the house the next morning, but for some reason I believed the man that he could get me off planet without a problem, once he had that chip. I started on my chores while thinking about how I could smuggle the computer out of the house, I didn't want to just take the inside pieces he might need, because that would probably damage them, and then I'd never get out of the house again. I was almost finished my chores that night when I decided on a plan of action. The next morning, I pretended that I didn't finish all my chores before I was supposed to leave for school, my Mother called the school saying I would miss first Block because of a medical appointment. She left for work, and I finished my chores for the morning and the afternoon, that way she wouldn't notice me missing till supper, I'd hopefully be long gone by then. I took the computer and put it in my backpack, leaving the house late wasn't odd for me, as I often skipped first class by not finishing some job or another, I ran down the street to where I was meeting the man from the day before. In my bag, I also had a change of clothes, some toiletries and my journals, so no one could read them. The man showed up in an alley about ten minutes late, he motioned me to move closer, I did, sensing no ill intent in his mind. I handed him the computer, he said, "thanks kid" And began walking away. "Hey, I thought you said you'd get me off this rock," I called. "Fine, come on then, we don't have much time," he said. I followed the man for about ten minutes, down side streets, we often doubled back, I think he believed we were being followed. After that first ten minutes, he led me for ten more to a farmer's field, where a big rock sat in the middle, I believed that it was his ship.  
  
We walked though the field, and I saw the boarding ramp was down, the man carried the computer, and I just had my backpack. "I'm Han Solo," He suddenly said, as if realizing his impoliteness, "my first mate is Chewbacca, but we all call him Chewie, he doesn't speak basic, but he understands it," "I'm Jaime," I said. "Nice to meet you, so, where do you want to go," Han entered the ship, and headed left, I followed. "I'm not sure," I said, "Where were you heading?" I asked. "Nowhere you'd want to go kid, what type of place do you like?" he asked. "I'm not sure, what type of planets are there?" I asked, thinking of the out of the way planet, Naboo, in Star Wars, it seemed nice. "Jungle planets, rainforest planets, desert planets, water planets, what ever you like, there is also a planet that is completely covered with a single city," He replied, then called, "Chewie, I'm back, I've got the part, it's in a box with other stuff, we'll need to find it." "Are there any planets with a couple cities surrounded by a variety of things, like water and a jungle of some kind," I said. "A few, actually, there's Naboo, and Alderaan Naboo is less peaceful, but I feel safer because I can carry my blaster, but, Alderaan has a no weapons rule, so you're not likely to get shot," Han said. "Which would I be able to take care of myself on easier?" I asked. "Naboo would have more jobs available, in any area involving protection of some kind, but Alderaan is always looking for more people to help with the tourists," Han said. "What kind of ID would I need?" I asked. "I can get you a pretty good set, it'll hold up under anything but Imp scrutiny, so it wouldn't last as long on Naboo, but it would get you on both planets without a problem," Han said. "I've only got experience with cleaning, serving and cooking on earth," I said. "I figured that much, I can give you a few lessons on how this world works on the way to Alderaan, you'll be safer there. I may even have a contact who can get you a job that pays good credits, clean credits, more than I can say for myself," Han said.  
  
I looked up, and saw we were in an engine room, standing not even two meters away was a large bear, I screamed, the bear roared, and everything went black. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer  
  
I don't own star wars or any other copyrighted characters, though Jamie is  
mine and most of the personalities are also figments of My imagination.  
  
Summery  
  
Qui-Gon Survived, long enough to have a daughter who ends up getting taken and sent to earth as a domestic slave. Han Solo who should know how his luck works shouldn't have any thing to do with her, but his anti-compassion center must be broken. this all begins before episode 4.  
  
I'm still trying to figure out how to do spacing on my chapters.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
**Han's P.O.V.**  
  
"Well, that went well, Chewie, meet Jaime," I motioned to the girl who was now passed out on the floor from fright. Chewie growled, "Well, no, I just forgot to tell you she wanted to tag along, we'll get her ID that she can use, and drop her off on Alderaan, then we'll be in the clear," I said. The girl groaned and stirred. "Where am I?" She asked. "You're on my ship, you got scared when you saw Chewie here, when he spoke you passed out," I said. "Han, you have a bear on your ship," She said, looking at Chewie skeptically. "Nah, that's just my first mate Chewbacca, remember, I told you about him, he's a Wookie, to you he probably does look like a bear, but he's not really all that bad," I replied with a smile. Chewie grumbled as he turned back to the hyperdrive he had been working on. "Oh, Chewie, I told you that this planet isn't exactly technologically advanced, they've barely got a space station built, of course they've never met any other sentient creatures," I groaned. turning back to the girl I added, "Do you think you can help me disassemble this thing, I've never seen anything like this before." "Sure, but we should probably get into orbit, or whatever it is that you people who've achieved space travel call it already," She said. "True, True, c'mon, Chewie, let's get this hunk of junk off this rock," I said.  
  
Once in orbit, Chewie got back to his tinkering on the hyperdrive, while Jaime and I sat down at the table with the computer. "This is rather large for a processing unit," I said. "Well, we don't exactly have the technology to scale what you need into a useful size, you need a chip that has enough capabilities to be compatible with your ship, anything smaller and it's only text programmable," Jaime said. "So what can you program on this?" I asked. "What do you want on it, and I'll tell you if I can," Jaime said. "I need to transfer the calculations module into this, if we can link them, or I need to program this with the old micro chip's memory, and then transfer this micro chip into the Navi computer," I said. Jaime picked up the multi tool I had placed on the table, opening up the cutting attachment, she cut the cord that would be useless as we had no way of adapting the power to it anyway. She split the cord into the individual wires, and then said, "Is there any way you can hook this up to a wire that will only allow 110 Volts through it?" "Not possible from my ship's supply, there's no way of scaling it down that much, how much would it take if we used batteries?" I asked. "About 200 6 Volt batteries to keep it running long enough to get what you need out of it," She said. "What about if we used 6 200 volt batteries?" I asked. "that could work, if there was such a thing," She stated. I pulled out a package of 10 batteries, they were inter connectable, but I realized, there was no way to connect them to her device. "Do you have an old data pad that could hold them?" she asked as if reading my mind. "I guess I could sacrifice one, but they take all ten." "Not a problem, it could probably scale it down, if need be."  
  
About 5 hours later I had run some calculations I had as tests, they checked out, I got the Navi computer to run the trip to Corellia. I could get the parts to fix the computer there, and I could call in a couple favors to get Jaime ID for Alderaan. Once on Corellia it didn't take long for me to get an old friend to make Jaime a set of ID and even to create an account with 100 credits in it. Not enough to live off of, but all I needed to get Jaime a job as a waitress at one of the higher paying places I had a contact at. "You're willing to risk 1,000 credits on this girl working here?" My contact asked. "Yes, I needed some help, she helped me, so I'm helping her," I replied. "She'll need to go through a formal interview, I can't have just anyone working here," The man said. "Thank you, I know she'll work out, she's a hard worker, and a fast learner, she learned how to program a Navi computer in less time than it took me to check it had been done right," I said.  
  
**Jaime's P.O.V.**  
  
I over heard Han's conversation, with a contact he had on Alderaan, and realized how much more he'd done for me than I'd done for him. He told me all about the galaxy, and it's history, lending me data pads and cards to read all about this new world I was now a part of. I was able to pick up other information too, on the different types of sentient beings in the galaxy, and what type of humans they would have been on earth. The Hutts were like the Mob or the Mafia, there were slavers, smugglers, governments, the Republic was a lot like the government in Canada, where as the Empire was like the Taliban, or the Nazi's in World War 2.  
  
"Jaime, come on, I'll bring you to the Palace where you'll be working, they include room and board with your salary," Han said. "Thank you," I said, thinking that I would no longer be treated like a slave, and even if I was, I was getting paid for it. We walked from the spaceport, to the Palace which looked really cool, Han led me to a side door and knocked three times in rapid succession. The door slid open with a whoosh. Standing behind the door was a tall man with a large belly. "Come in, come in, the master of the house is expecting you," He said. The hallways were long and winding, it didn't take me long to lose where we were. We stopped outside a wooden door, and the large man knocked. Once the door opened, Han led me in, by the hand. "Minister, it is an honor to meet you, I would like to present Jaime, she is looking for a job, if you have one to give her, we would appreciate it," I said. "I am looking for someone, have you any experience serving miss?" He asked me kindly. "Yes sir, since I was young I served and cleaned for my mother," I said. "Well, we might as well give this a try, if you don't work to our satisfaction in the first standard month, I will not hesitate to send you on your way though," the minister said. "Thank you for this opportunity sir, I will do my best," I smiled. "You bet you will, Garret, take them to the kitchen, make sure Han gets something to eat before he leaves," The minister said. The day was a training day, already, I spent all of my time listening to the rules and all that of the house while helping Garret, who was also the cook prepare each meal. At Supper time, the other maid had me help her bring out the family meal, there were five people there, only two of which were human, two were green and didn't appear to have any nasal features, and the other one had silver fur, I knew it wasn't a Wookie. After we had served the food, Becky and I went back into the kitchen, "Who are they?" I asked. "They're helping with some problems the family has had with the empire lately, the princess has just been elected Senator to the Imperial senate, even though many know she does not agree with the practices of the empire." Becky said. "Then why did she run for senate?" I asked. "Because, she wants it to change, she's a great politician, but that won't help, the Emperor is in charge now, and most people know it, we're all just biding our time. Princess Leia is trying to change stuff from the inside, but there are others who are trying to change it other ways, we are on the brink of a galactic civil war. All it will take is for the emperor to do something big, then the whole galaxy will be at war," Becky replied. "Well, let's hope that I we can get some additional training, I've never liked Palpatine, and I will fight him all I can," I said. "Well then let's hope the princess takes a liking to you then," Becky said, "I will be happy if he just leaves me alone." "I'm sure there is something I could find that will help, when I'm not working that is, I really do need this job, I don't have enough money to live outside of the palace, and I'm not from Alderaan, so I'd have nowhere to stay," I said. "What about the man who brought you here?" Becky asked. "He saved me from my Mother, and brought me here, I'm good with computers, but I've been very secluded my whole life," I said. "Good with computers you say, are you any good at slicing?" I heard a young woman's voice behind me. "I've never tried, I've programmed computers back home, but they were primitive compared to what I've seen here, and I'm sure slicing is much harder than hacking, because a slicer isn't allowed to leave a trail" I said, turning around to see the princess. "Well, we'll have to see if you are any good at that, we've got slicing Sims you may be able to try." The princess smiled at me, "I'll make sure my father doesn't send you out onto the streets." "That would be wonderful," I said, "I'd like to do anything I can to help." "Of course, when you're done tonight, meet me in my sitting room, we can talk more then, Becky, my father sent me in here, could you bring out some caf, please?" The princess smiled. "Well that settles it, you'll be working for her before long, the best place you could work if you ask me, she's really nice," Garret smiled after Becky left. "You think?" I asked. "I know, her father might not like it, one other maid had been brought from his employ to work with her, but he'll give her anything she wants," Garret said. "Oh, Jaime, you really are going to be working with her, she's just asked her father about you, and I know she can tell if you're telling the truth or not. She's got a good solid mind, and can always tell if someone is out to harm her," Becky came back in. "Yes, she does, it comes from her father most likely," I stated, trying not to let on the fact that I came from a world that had their history as fiction books and movies. "Now don't go trying to flatter people who aren't here," Becky said, "it does no good." "Well, I'm not trying to flatter anyone, I've been able to trick many people in my day, making them think I did something I didn't or that I wasn't told to do something I'd done, therefore getting on people's good side. It only works on the weak minded, and I knew as soon as I met the minister that even if I wanted to I couldn't do that to him," I said. "Did you do that to Han Solo?" Garret asked. "Nope, I couldn't, he's incredibly strong minded, but he's got a soft heart which will be good for his future," I said. "I know strong willed, but the soft heart part is wrong, he's got some sort of Anti compassion center in his brain," Garret grumbled. "Then it must be broken," I stated. "You didn't pay him to bring you here?" Garret asked. "No, all I did was help him get a part he needed, not that the part wasn't essential to his friend's survival, Because Wookies are not known on the planet I come from, and he'd have been mistaken rather quickly for an animal that eats humans," I said. "What kind of part did he need?" Garret asked. "It was a micro chip for his Navi computer, since I come from a planet that has very low technology, he needed to rig something up, and he couldn't have known what he needed without me. Since neither of us had the money for what he needed I took it from my mother, thus the reason I had to leave," I said.  
  
As the days passed, I spent days working with Garret and Becky, and my evenings were spent with the princess honing my skills so I could go with her when she went to the senate meetings. Soon I was brought to Coruscant where I stayed when the Princess went back and forth, I lived in her apartment, and when she was there I served her meals, and cleaned, also I went to the meetings of the Senate with her. One day word came that she had died on her way to Alderaan, I was out of a job, unless I wanted to return to the quiet planet, but I decided to stay on Coruscant for a couple weeks longer. I was told when I wanted to return to Alderaan I would have a job at the palace because of my years of dedicated service to the princess. After a week alone, I started to plan a trip, not directly to Alderaan, but fairly direct, I decided I'd go to the planet Tatooine where the princess had been planning on heading before going home. I took public transport and ended up in Mos Eisley I kept the blaster, the princess had left for me if I ever wanted to leave Coruscant, strapped to my hip. I walked down the streets, looking at the different shops, trying to find a speeder bike to see if any of the farmers could use my help. I saw a two men riding in a two man speeder, there were two droids strapped on, I remembered them, and they had followed the Princess everywhere. I followed the speeder to a nearby bar, the group went inside, a few moments later the droids came out alone. Mistress Jaime," C-3PO said as I walked up. "C-3PO, where is the princess?" I asked. "She was hit with a stun bolt, and captured, R2 and I were sent to find Master Obi-Wan, he brought us here," the protocol droid complained. "I figured that much, I'll be back," I said. I walked in, and saw many different creatures, I saw a Wookie standing near the bar speaking with a human, and there was another human standing nearby watching. The Wookie led the humans to a booth where I recognized Han Solo, the Wookie must be Chewie. I walked closer, and heard the price the smuggler gave the pair, "Han, give them a break, we all know that if they can pay you five thousand now and five when you get there it won't hurt your profit any," I said. "Jaime, I thought I told you it wasn't wise to come here?" He said. "You did, but I've been loyal to the princess for years now, and since she's gone I've got a few months before I'll no longer have a job at the palace, so I came here searching for the reason her ship was here in the first place, and I found it, these two are trying to finish the princess' last job, and if you have any respect for me, then you will allow them to pay half after they land." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer  
  
I don't own star wars or any other copyrighted characters, though Jamie is  
mine and most of the personalities are also figments of My imagination.  
  
Summery  
  
Qui-Gon Survived, long enough to have a daughter who ends up getting taken and sent to earth as a domestic slave. Han Solo who should know how his luck works shouldn't have any thing to do with her, but his anti-compassion center must be broken. this all begins before episode 4.  
  
I'm still trying to figure out how to do spacing on my chapters.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"All aboard," I called from the top of the ramp. "Don't mind her, she's just a little crazy," Han called from behind me. "You always ruin my fun, like that time where I wanted to blast that pirate, but you said no, because it wasn't firing at us, and then we got boarded, and we had problems, I still ended up blasting him, but it wasn't as fun," I said. "There is something wrong with her," Luke groaned as he trudged up the ramp. "Aww, you're such a poor sport, just because I have a lot of energy, doesn't mean there's something wrong," I said. "Yes it does, with the energy you're expending the rebellion could win this thing in just a few minutes," Luke said. "Luke, we both know that is not true, it would only take seconds," Han teased. "I've known you long enough that Chewie would stand back if I started beating on you," I said. Chewie grunted and I translated for Luke, "Chewie wants to get out of here, he's not liking the way everything has started," I said. The imps fired at us as we took off, but there were no ships following us, until the last moment, I didn't get to fight.  
  
"Aww, Han, you didn't let me blast anyone," I complained as Chewie and the droids played a game, and the Jedi practiced. "There was no need to, why do you like blasting people so much anyway?" Han asked. "It's not the people, it's the fire the flames, I hate that there are people involved, remember that time the pirates who tried to hijack us tried because they needed more room, and I blasted them, then I passed out," I said. "Yah, so?" Han groaned. "She talks to much," Luke said shutting off the light-saber. "Only cuz you're listening to me, and therefore I'm ruining your concentration, but if you would listen to the force instead of me, then you wouldn't lose your concentration," I stated. "Han, do you know how to shut her up?" Luke said. "She's right Luke, and therefore I suggest that you keep practicing," Obi- Wan said. After Luke got hit a few more times, I was quiet the whole time Han spoke up, "does anyone know why we're all sitting here?" "That sounds like one of my questions, but for the first time I can answer it, we're in hyperspace and there's nothing else to do, because you won't let me load any sims to practice in the gun well," I said. "Kid, you got problems," Han said. "Give me something to do," I complained. "Build something," Han said. "I have nothing to build with," I said. "There's still that old computer you brought on our first trip, and that data pad you had me destroy," Han stated. "You suggested using the data pad battery space to power the computer," I said. "It's in that box there," Han said, "And any other electrical stuff I've had no use for." I grabbed the box, looking at what was in it, I borrowed Han's multi tool, and got to work, even though I'd have no discs to play on it, I decided to make a disc player, since I never had one on earth. Once we got to Alderaan, there was to much excitement for me to work on it, though Han still wouldn't let me fight or even near the Gun wells. I sat with Jedi master Obi-Wan as we waited for the fight to be over. "I sense a great potential in you, young one, if you would just relax," He said. "Well I used to be able to relax, but that was a long time ago, before I saw the galaxy for what it is," I said sadly. "The galaxy isn't really all that bad," Obi-Wan said. "Not that bad, someone blew up a planet, if that's not that bad, I don't know what is," I said. "Someone blowing up your planet," Obi-Wan said. "In a sense they did, I can never go home, and the only home I was part of out here was on Alderaan," I said.  
  
There was yelling, it seemed we were being pulled to a moon type thing by means of a tractor beam, and no matter how hard Han and Chewie tried they couldn't get us out of it. I started following Han's orders, he was not getting caught by the imps, they still had a bounty on his head from Tatooine, and some imps liked to collect on bounties. We all hid in Han's smuggling compartments, we used two, Chewie, Luke and I were in one, and Han was in the other with the two droids and Obi-Wan. "It's safe to get out now," I said, "They're gone, but they'll be back with sweepers in a minute." We all climbed out, knocking two storm trooper guards out, Luke put on a regular uniform, while Han and I wore the storm trooper armor. The helmet on mine stunk, and I was a little to short for it. The group of us slipped form the ship, and went to the landing bay control booth. Minutes later Obi- wan informed us that he would shut down the reactor, and we were to stay in the control room. It didn't take long for the guys to get into trouble though, soon we were walking down the hall with Chewie in binders, heading to the detention level. While Luke went to get the princess, Han, Chewie and I were left as guards. To make a long story short, we didn't have much luck in our job, and soon I was falling head first down a garbage shoot. Once we were all in, and standing up the princess turned to me and said, "I was hoping you hadn't returned to Alderaan after news of my death reached you." "I was on my way there, actually, I just made a side trip to visit my old friend Han on tatooine," I said.  
  
"Run," Han said, the three of us had been separated from Luke and Leia shortly after getting out of the garbage shoot. I made the run, and was waiting under cover by the ship, also firing cover shots for the others, finally we were all at the ship, all but Obi-Wan, he was fighting someone by one of the doorways. The door began to close, and Obi-wan shut off his light saber, letting his opponent kill him. I watched the cloak crumple as Master Obi-wan's body disintigrated, as would any jedi master's body when the willfully gave themselves up to the force. I heard his voice as a whisper, telling me to call his saber to me, and to use it as I deemed right. 


	5. Chapter 5 Going home

Disclaimer I don't own star wars or any other copyrighted characters, though Jamie is  
mine and most of the personalities are also figments of My imagination.  
Summery Qui-Gon Survived, long enough to have a daughter who ends up getting taken and sent to earth as a domestic slave. Han Solo who should know how his luck works shouldn't have any thing to do with her, but his anti-compassion center must be broken. We're now during the events of episode 4, if you haven't seen the movies.  
  
I'm still trying to figure out how to do spacing on my chapters.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Once we arrived in the System that the rebels were using as their secret base, I stayed at the ship while the others went to report in, I had met one or two of the rebels before, and knew I could get help with my plan. As soon as Han had disappeared around the corner, I went to work, In the cockpit. I took the borrowed multi tool, the protective covering came off of the Navicomputer without much trouble, I knew I had all the time I wanted, but I went quickly, taking the memory chip that I knew still had the co-ordinates of earth on it. I slid a new memory chip in its place, hiding the old one in my pocket. The new memory chip had the memory of the run in my pocket. I left the ship, and was soon in a hallway, I searched mentally for Leia, and went to the room she was in. Standing at the door to the room were two guards, "You may not enter," One of them said to me. "I just want you to pass a message to Han Solo who is in there, tell him his charity has paid off, Jaime is leaving for now, but will return to pay him once she has enough money." "I'm not a messenger," He said. "I know, but I also know you'll tell someone that I left, and that's really all I want," I said. "Alright," The guard said. I left, Leia had told me a long time ago that if I ever ended up with the co-ordinates for earth, that she'd lend me a ship to go home, but I knew if I didn't leave soon, then there would be a problem. I often had dreams of earth, but recently I had dreamt that my 'Mother' had another child brought in to do her bidding. I knew it to be true, so I had done research on Coruscant before heading to find Han. I was planning on getting him to fly me home, but when it became apparent that he wouldn't be available to do that I was bound and determined to get home anyway I could. I watched a transport being loaded, and walked up to the person who appeared to be in charge. "Excuse me, but I was wondering when you were planning on leaving?" I asked. "Not for awhile yet, about an hour, why?" he replied. "I need to pick up a ship on another planet, but I have no way of getting there from here," I said. "Well, I'm heading back towards the center, I guess you can come," He said. "Thanks," I smiled. "Get any of your things you'll need," He said.  
  
I went back to the falcon, and got the box of electronics that Han had saved for me. I finished getting my stuff, and headed to the ship that would take me closer to home. The first ride was much shorter than the second would be, I decided to lease a ship, it was battered, but it would do, if it was destroyed, I wouldn't have to pay for it, and that was one of the things that mattered. I did all the checks I needed, paid what needed to be paid, and took off. I waited till I was in orbit before changing the memory disk, once the disc from the falcon was in the Navicomputer, I was able to call up the co-ordinates for Earth. I set the course, and was soon in hyperspace. During the two day trip, I relaxed, and worked on the disc player I had been building. The ship wasn't outfitted with any kind of sleeping area, but since I was alone, and had spent much of my life sleeping on the floor, sleeping on the deck, though unfamiliar, wasn't too horrible. I was brought out of my not so peaceful sleep by the alarm on the Navicomputer going off, telling me that I was about to come out of hyperspace. Once the elongated lines from the stars turned back to the pin pricks of real space, I took the controls and began to guide the ship towards the planet. The earth had a very predictable pattern, I headed to the same place that Han had landed, knowing instinctively what the co- ordinates were. I was walking on earth again, shortly after dark, I walked down the road, and towards the streets I had known so well, only one standard year ago. The house was as I remembered, though I did hear a baby crying inside. I walked up the sidewalk, and rang the front doorbell, the wooden door didn't open. I realized that I didn't want to show up like this again, they knew what went on outside the earth that was amazingly peaceful, compared to the galactic civil war I had just left. I walked down the stairs, and headed back to my ship, on the way, I stopped and light- fingered a small package of blank cassette tapes, and a Walkman with a Mic, they weren't actually all that expensive, but I had absolutely no cash. I made it to the ship without incident, and put a tape in the recorder, once I had done that I began to sing,  
  
"Crossing the ocean, with my end of you, thinking of the time that I spent with you, and I close my eyes and I see the family, making up their wish lists, all dressed up for Christmas. On my own for to many years I miss the happiness, I miss the tears. When I need a friend or a helping hand, I know that you'll be there. I've been gone for so many holidays, But you can light the fire, 'cuz this year, I'll be home for Christmas day. I see your children playing in the snow, precious memories that I used to know, then I see the love, in the lover's eyes, always there to teach us, the real meaning of Christmas. On my own for to many years, I miss the happiness, I miss the tears. When I close my eyes and I'm all alone, I think of all the love we share, When I need a friend or a helping hand, I knew you'd always be there. I've been gone for so many holidays, but you can light the fire, 'cuz this year, I'll be home for Christmas. It doesn't matter, I don't think you are something happens to you when you see that shining star. When I close my eyes and I'm all alone, I think of all the love we share, when I need a friend or a helping hand I know that you'll always be there. I've been gone so many holidays, but you can light the fire, 'cuz this year, I'll be home for Christmas day."  
  
Soon I was done the song, I labeled it with my best friend's name, somehow I knew that she would get it, I wrote a quick note to her on where to find me, and when. I stuck a second tape in the recorder, on that tape I recorded a short message, "Mother, Father, this is Jaime, I'm just checking in, to say that I'm watching, to make sure you treat him right, if you don't, he will be gone much sooner than I was. I'll contact you, don't try to find me, I won't be in any computer system." I labeled the tape, and put it to the side, I'd sleep for now, and get on with my job when it was a little darker.  
  
When I woke up, I knew that when I had gone to using the outside air, I had forgotten to set the circulators up to heat the air first, the ship was freezing, and I knew it was snowing. I just had the clothes from Coruscant, and I hadn't wanted to carry around winter type clothes on a desert planet, or the tropical one, so I never did pack warm clothes, space was cold, but I was used to that. I got dressed in the warmest clothes I had, and pulled on the extra robe Obi-Wan had brought, it was to long to have been his, and it was way to long for me to walk easily, but there was nothing I could do about that. With all the technology out there, there were no sewing needles on my ship. Once I was ready to go, I saw the light saber that had belonged to Obi-Wan, I picked it up, and clipped it to the belt, under my cloak before leaving. I walked quickly and purposefully, it was about midnight, first I went to the house that I had grown up in, I put the cassette on the mailbox, using a piece of string to keep it there. I headed to Baylee's house next, it had only been two years, so I hoped they were still in the same place. It was a long walk, about half an hour. I walked up the walkway, and placed the tape and note in the mailbox, and left it half open, or else they would not check and see what was in there. As another precaution, I taped a note to the outside of the door that said I had dropped a gift off for Baylee in the mailbox, she was to get it immediately. I walked down the sidewalk, I was preparing for the time when I would see my friend again. I didn't go back to the ship, instead I began to walk around town, I headed for the lake, where I could watch the sunrise. It was about ten in the morning when I finally decided to head back. Twenty minutes later I was in my ship.  
  
I didn't leave the ship, for the next three days, I had no money to buy anything, and I didn't like stealing, instead I built three gifts, from Han's electronic components. I gave Baylee the Discman, her dad got a refurbished datapad that was actually useful on earth, though her mom's was definitely my favorite, taking the cassette player, I used the spindles, and created something that would hold wool, and let it off as she needed it. Each present was left unwrapped, as I had nothing to wrap them with. I had built myself a radio out of the components from the walkman, and spent my time listening to that. On December seventh, I walked from my ship to Baylee's school, to be there for Lunch, she was waiting on the sidewalk off school property. "Hi," I said, suddenly unsure. "Hey, what have you been up to, you disappeared for a while there," Baylee replied. "Well, there were always problems at home, so I ran away, I've been working for a family, and learning about other cultures," I said. "Cool, come on, I'll take you home, we can have some mac and Cheese." She said. "Sweet," grinned, and followed her to her car, as we were driving to her place I remembered the speeder traffic on Coruscant. "Traffic is so horrible now," She said. "You should see the traffic where I've been living, this is nothing," I said, as Baylee followed the car in front of her, We were soon at her place. "So where are you staying while you're here?" Baylee asked. "I've got a place at the edge of town, near the lake," I said. "Near your old place, I should have figured, I liked the song by the way." Baylee went about preparing lunch for us, I sat on a cushioned chair in their connected dining room. Once the food was ready we shared stories of what was going on. "So, Jaime, where exactly have you been?" Baylee said. "Well, I've been a few places, the family I was working for, they traveled a lot, and while I was working for the family I lived down south of the equator. when I was just working for the daughter, I lived in the city, after she died in the accident, I just left, I caught a ride here," I said. "Thing is, last year, most of the major cities banned a lot of cars, there are no cars besides cabs in New York, and in Saltlake city, you can only drive your car if it's an emergency, or there are five people in it," Baylee spotted every hole in my story, "And don't get me started on Washington, Ottawa, and Toronto." "Alright, I'll tell the truth, but you must come with me," I said.  
  
I drove, Baylee let me, surprising enough, I didn't say a word, I stopped the car on the road near where I had landed. "I thought you said you had a place at the edge of town, this is practically in another city," Baylee complained. "Oh, please, c'mon, we have to walk the rest of the way," I shut the car off, and got out. "Walking, you never said anything about walking," Baylee got out. On the way though the snow covered field I said, "Well, I can't have anyone finding the place, that just wouldn't go over well." "Why is that?" Baylee asked. "Well, if someone found my place, it would be the height of curiosity and I just could not live with that," I replied. We went over the last rise, and the ship should have been in view, but it was covered almost completely in snow. "Come on, we're almost there," I said happily. I brushed the snow off the panel to open it, and hoped that it would start when I needed it to. As the ramp came down, Baylee gasped in astonishment, I rolled my eyes. Walking on board, I pushed a couple buttons to turn the heat on. "Sorry it's so cold in here, I need to keep the essential systems running, but the heating system is not so important, therefore, I don't leave it running when I'm out," I said. "What is this?" Baylee looked around. "This is what I've been calling home for the last month, I'm leasing it for a year, it won't even cost me much. With the money I earned from my job, I will be able to pay it all, and if I lose some, I have a few friends who will help me out." "So what are you doing here?" Baylee asked, "If life is so great everywhere else." "I wanted to see you, I've missed that being away," I said. "It's about the baby they got, isn't it, you heard and you wanted to check up on them," Baylee said. "I figured I'd do that when I wasn't around your family," I said. "I'll help, also, where exactly were you?" Baylee asked. "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you," I said. "But I would," Baylee said. "Alright, I was picked up by a smuggler who's Navicomputer malfunctioned, and after helping him get what he needed to fix it, I convinced him to take me with him. He brought me to a friend of his, who got me a job for the minister of state, in his house, he had a number of staff who did meals and cleaning. Then after about a week with them, the minister's daughter was appointed to the imperial senate, she decided she liked me, and began to train me as a personal assistant. I stayed on Coruscant, as she traveled back and forth, there I learned to fly, and whenever she would go on a particularly long trip home, I would go with the smuggler who had brought me to the family's estate in the first place. I continued to fly wit him, and I was often his gunner, though on my last trip with him, I was shunned, and I got to know a very nice man, who as he died told me to take his weapon." I said. "As he died or before he died?" Baylee asked. "After, actually, we were waiting for him at the falcon, and when we saw him die, we were about to run, when I heard his voice tell me to use the tricks I learned to get his light saber." I smiled innocently. "What tricks?" Baylee asked. "Telekinesis, though they don't call it that, I like our word for it better." I said. "You know what?" Baylee said, "I actually do believe you." "Well, that's good," I said.  
  
Two weeks later, the com went off when Baylee was with me on the ship, we were fixing the heating system, though Baylee was providing more a running commentary than any help whatsoever. "Will you get that?" I said, "It's the green button on the edge of that table." A few seconds later I heard Han's voice, "Who are you, I am not spending all this money on an interstellar com to talk to some stranger." "I'm here Han, just a little busy holding my heating system together, so I'll have to talk to you without visual," I said. "No problem, with that I mean, we do have a problem with something else, I couldn't leave the Yavin system without knowing for sure you got off OK, and now I've been dragged back in with the rebellion, which I just got out of, If I need to remind you," Han complained. "Do you still owe Jabba?" I asked. "No, I paid him off, now I'm using the last of my extra credits calling you," Han said. "Well, that doesn't make sense to me, we should probably get to the point, as I know neither of us can really afford to keep up the small talk," I said. "True, so anyway, I need you to distract her majesty the princess so I can sneak off this rock," Han said. "What am I supposed to do, she asked me to stay away from the rebellion, so that no one would find my home planet, remember, I'm not allowed to go back, until this whole blowing up planets business is over with," I said. "The death star was destroyed shortly after you left," Han said. "I'm not leaving here until I know everything is going to be ok, and I want to spend Christmas with my friends." "I'm not one of your friends?" Han sounded disappointed, "What is Christmas?" "Christmas is a holiday on my planet, it's next week, I may leave in two weeks, I'll visit my parents Christmas day, and see," I said. "Oh, about that, when I paid Jabba, I also got some information about a couple slaving rings from him, I'm going to speak with the one that wasn't destroyed by Bria last year, maybe it's the same slaver as got you," Han said. "That would be great, Han, thank you for your help," I said, "See you in about a month or so, if I can find you."  
  
A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, I actually wasn't planning on updating this story so soon, but meh, I guess that's what a review or three does for an author. The song is sung by N'sync on their chistmas album. 


	6. Chapter 6 christmas

Disclaimer  
  
I don't own star wars or any other copyrighted characters, though Jamie is  
mine and most of the personalities are also figments of My imagination.  
  
Summery  
  
Qui-Gon Survived, long enough to have a daughter who ends up getting taken and sent to earth as a domestic slave. Han Solo who should know how his luck works shouldn't have any thing to do with her, but his anti-compassion center must be broken. this all begins before episode 4.  
  
Thanks for your reviews, if anyone knows how to fix the spacing, can you please tell me. I'll try not to skip so much again, yaebginn  
  
Yaebginn - I'm hoping it won't come to a point again where I will have to skip so much time, and unfortunately, I don't have anyone to edit my stuff, just me in a dark room late at night.  
  
Jandalf the Orange - if Jaime becomes a Mary-Sue, I will personally take sir cashmere's sword and stab myself through the heart, or I will drink the wine brought in by the jester. I'll also try to keep my run ons from happening, thing is, I've allowed my computer to go lenient on me.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I had always dreaded Christmas, because I had nothing but extra work to look forward to, but this year, I even had presents for Baylee and her parents. On Christmas day, I took the presents, and went to Baylee's house, they had just finished opening family gifts. "Hi, guys" I said as I walked in.  
  
"Hey, What's up?" Baylee didn't need to move.  
  
"I just brought some presents by," I opened the bag I was carrying.  
  
"Really, you didn't have to," Baylee said, she knew I didn't have a way of earning money to buy gifts.  
  
"I wanted to give you guys something, nothing special," I reached in and pulled out the first one, it was for her mom, "For you, I have something for when you're doing crafts," I handed it to her.  
  
After handing out all the gifts, I sat down and showed each how theirs worked, they all loved them, or at least appeared to. I hadn't been expecting anything from them, but Baylee, true to form left and came back with a large box, she placed the box in front of me. In the box was some old electronics, I knew her parents couldn't see, I closed it, and grinned, "Thank you so much, though what I should build with it is a mystery to me," I said.  
  
"Anything," Baylee said.  
  
There was a beeping in my pocket, "Han," I jumped.  
  
"What?" her parents said at the same time.  
  
"A friend of mine, he gave me a type of pager, he's the only one with the number," I said.  
  
Baylee kind of raised her eyebrows. "He probably found something out," I said.  
  
"Are you going to call him?" Baylee asked.  
  
"It's long distance, I'll wait till I get home," I said.  
  
"You can use our phone," Her mom said.  
  
So I took the phone, knowing I could message Han, and it would be charged like a phone call. I pressed the code for the falcon in, and left my message, "Han, I'll be at a friend's all day, voice only, the ten digit code is '.' I'll talk to you when you get a chance."  
  
Not even twenty minutes into the video, the phone rang, Baylee handed it to me, after she had answered it. I walked into the kitchen to speak to him,  
  
"What is it?" I asked, "I'll see you next week," I said.  
  
"I found something out about your real family, the guy I spoke to said that he knew of two children going to earth, one years ago, and the other just recently, to the same family. I asked him what he knew about the one years ago, Luke was around when the COM came in. The name that the guy gave me confused Luke, Qui-Gon Jinn, is the name I found as your father's." Han said.  
  
"Impossible, he died years before I was born," I said.  
  
"How long?" Han asked, "As you seem to know who he is."  
  
"Palpatine was still a senator," I said softly.  
  
"I guess the guy didn't really die," Han said.  
  
"Oh, really, why do you say that?" I asked.  
  
"Because, I've got documentation of you birth, and his signature is on it," Han said.  
  
"Then who's my mother?" I asked.  
  
"Another confusing one, they don't have it on here," Han said.  
  
"Great, but that does explain one thing," I said.  
  
"What's that?" Han said.  
  
"My desire to rebuild the Jedi Order, and my strange, to most, talents," I said.  
  
"Like?" Han said.  
  
"Learning about ships, and your electronics so fast, the animals I met on Alderaan, all of it," I said.  
  
"Oh, so you're saying you're the only Jedi left?" Han stated.  
  
"Not the only one, Luke, his sister, and there are bound to be others that escaped the purges," I said.  
  
"So that's what you want to do?" Han said.  
  
"Yes, when I'm done here, I'll also gather all the information we have on the Jedi order, I know there are some books," I replied.  
  
"So, I'll see you when I see you, I'll also keep an ear out for any information you might be able to use."  
  
"Thanks Han, I'll head your way when I'm done here," I said.  
  
We hung up, and I headed back to the living room. "So who's this Han fellow?" Baylee's dad asked.  
  
"A friend, he helped me get a job when I left the first time," I said.  
  
"So there will be a second time?" Baylee said as if she didn't know.  
  
"Yes, I have a lot of things I need to do, I want to find funding for a friend to accomplish her life's dream. I mean to help as many people with their dreams as I can, that's another reason I've come back, to help my best friend realize her dreams can come true."  
  
"What dream is that?" Baylee asked.  
  
"Well, I've known that for a long time you've wanted to do stuff that isn't possible if you stay here, you said you wanted to see the galaxy, I want to know if that's still what you want," I said.  
  
"Well, yes, but I can't leave my family," Baylee said.  
  
"you mean see the world," Her dad tried to correct me.  
  
"Well, she said the galaxy at the time," I said.  
  
"That's not possible, NASA barely lets anyone on their shuttles," Her dad said.  
  
"But we don't need NASA, I've got a friend who knows a lot about technology, he's built a ship, and tested it, there's even a fuel that's much more efficient and cleaner burning than anything used on earth. There aren't very many places you can find it, but it's very abundant there, Baylee, I can come back in a few years to see if that what you still want," I said.  
  
"Baylee, this is your chance to live your dreams," A voice said from the doorway behind me, it was her sister.  
  
"You're right, Mom, dad, I told you I wanted to go to the moon, well, I've done that, this is an opportunity to go and explore other worlds, do stuff nobody ever considers doing around here."  
  
"People around here think small, the government just wants to get to mars, the people just want to get rich, but they have no ambition to do that, I haven't been to mars, yet, but I plan to," I said.  
  
"You're really leaving?"  
  
"Yes, I need to go, there are people who need help just surviving, when you speak of the suffering in a third world country, you don't realize that there are whole planets out there that are so oppressed that they are worse off," I said.  
  
"Now now," I was told.  
  
"Alright, sorry, I just get very angry when I think of all that I can do to defeat those that are doing the oppressing, and I realize, I'm not doing it."  
  
We soon moved on to lighter topics, and after dinner, I was about to head back to my place when I remembered that I had told Han that I was going to see my family that day. "Well, I'm off, I still want to check on my 'Mother'" I said.  
  
The half hour walk left me thinking, and I finally decided on how to tell how they were treating the young boy right, I knew I should see what his history was before removing him from them at any rate. If he had been removed from a situation like mine, where death was a sure thing, then I would leave him, but if he had come from a good home, then I would take him back. I rang the doorbell, causing a cry to rise up from the house, but the door opened a moment later, "How may I help you?" I recognized the woman as a much older looking version of my mother.  
  
"I used to live here," I said, "I've been away from town for some time, and I was hoping to regain my bearing on the city."  
  
"And how can you do that from our home?" The woman asked.  
  
"Well, this was the only place I ever was, outside of school," I replied.  
  
Once inside the house, I saw how clean it was, it was almost as if everything sparkled. I decided, I'd gladly mess it up, the woman finally took a good look at me, and said, "Jaime, is that you?"  
  
"Yes, I said I would return, though I can't stay long, I just wanted to see him, so that if I needed to, I could speak with my friend about his origins."  
  
"You think that he came here by less than legitimate means, don't you?"  
  
"Not at all, but I was brought here for reasons that I did not know, and I just want to make sure that he's getting the best life possible," I said.  
  
"You think your life would have gone better if you had stayed with that insolent father of yours?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I did when I first found out how I came to live with you, but recently, I realized that if you had not gotten me out of there, that I probably would have died," I said.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Well, my father died during the purges, actually, he died only a month after I was taken, my friend Han found the records."  
  
"You're friends with a smuggler?"  
  
"I wouldn't speak like that if I were you, you did buy me," I said, "As a slave, though, slavery is illegal, so you don't really have any control over me."  
  
I left soon after, she kicked me out. That night, I didn't sleep, or much at all over the next week, Baylee came to the ship on the day I was going to leave, she had clothes for the trip with her. "So you did decide to join me, that is good, come on, we must be going, Han is expecting me in an hour," I said.  
  
"An hour, doesn't it take longer than that to just get to the moon?" Baylee asked.  
  
"It takes ten minutes to get out of earth's gravity well, after that it's a twenty minute jump to where we are going."  
  
A/N: Well, that's all for tonight, I'll post more soon, maybe, also, if you want character descriptions, I can post a list of some kind, it's just that I always like to guess, and have my own Ideas on what characters look like, but ask and you shall receive, as they say. 


	7. Chapter 7 And the cat came back

Disclaimer  
  
I don't own star wars or any other copyrighted characters, though Jamie is  
mine and most of the personalities are also figments of My imagination.  
  
Summery  
  
Qui-Gon Survived, long enough to have a daughter who ends up getting taken and sent to earth as a domestic slave. Han Solo who should know how his luck works shouldn't have any thing to do with her, but his anti-compassion center must be broken. We're in some unknown space in time, I've only seen episodes 1, 2, and 4.  
  
Jandalf the Orange - Well, thank you, but I still don't want Jamie going prissy. And though technically she is from the SW universe, she was raised with the clueless. And sorry, but I did say she was going somewhere besides coruscant.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The trip was short, though it seemed to take hours, finally I turned a question back on Baylee, "Do I have to turn this ship around?"  
  
"But I'm bored," Baylee complained.  
  
"Then take that data pad there, and learn something," I said.  
  
Not even two minutes later Baylee was bugging me again, I ignored her. Whining doesn't take long to get on my nerves, especially when it's distracting me from things that need to be done. I shoved the offending person out the door, and locked it behind her. With that finished, I went through the number of checks that a ship like mine needed to operate at full capacity. Landing took very little concentration, less than earth, because I didn't have air traffic to worry about, or storms of any kind. Skimming across the surface to find the co-ordinates that Han had given me, took a considerably large amount of concentration compared, the falcon finally came into view.  
  
"You're late," Han called through the com.  
  
"Sorry, I have a guest, you coming over?" I asked.  
  
"On our way," Han said, "Chewie has checked, the readings say he only needs a breath mask."  
  
"Good, now get your rear ends over here," I said.  
  
"You picked up some of your old habits while at home I hear," Han said, cutting the transmission off with a laugh.  
  
Once Han and Chewie were near the ship, I went back to the airlock, I prepared it for their entrance. "Where are we?" Baylee asked.  
  
"Doesn't matter, I'm just getting some Co-ordinates for a base that a friend of mine is on," I said.  
  
"I'm very excited, this is the first time I've left the solar system," Baylee said.  
  
"We haven't left yet, we're just on Mars, Han doesn't like our atmosphere, the planes are to unpredictable," I mocked, as the inner airlock hissed open.  
  
"I heard that," Han said.  
  
"Do I care?" I asked.  
  
"Probably not," Han said.  
  
"You're right, Han, this is Baylee, I'm planning on doing with her what you as good as did with me," I said.  
  
"You're going to drop her off in the middle of the rebellion," Han looked surprised.  
  
"Actually, yes, you see, I have a theory, if the person actually tries to keep in touch you don't feel like you're all alone," I said.  
  
"It's not my fault you left," Han complained.  
  
Han wouldn't just tell me the co-ordinates for the base, so I knew he was looking for a reason to go back, I gladly slaved my ship to his, and then locked Baylee out of my cockpit for the three hour flight. During the flight, Han and I were able to communicate, because, our ships were hooked together, after all.  
  
As the end of the two hour trip came upon us, I said, "You like her!"  
  
"Like who?" Han cried back.  
  
"The Princess," I stated as if he was dumb.  
  
"Which princess?" Han tried to sound innocent.  
  
"Don't act so dumb, Princess Leia of course," I said.  
  
The transition from Hyperspace to real space was smooth, as far as I could tell, Han and I were still arguing about weather he liked the Princess or not. Chewie roared for me to take back control of my ship, and I did, switching com channels to the one for landing control at the same time. "This is the Phoenix requesting permission for atmospheric entry," I said after Han had requested his own landing.  
  
A private com popped up, then another, I knew one was Han, and awnsered that one first. "Yah?"  
  
"just tell them you're with the Falcon," Han said, and disconnected.  
  
I switched to the private com channel, and the person said, "We need the codes before we can give you entry clearance."  
  
"The most recent code I have is 'The Phoenix follows the Falcon to the edge of the Galaxy,'" I said  
  
I was given some landing co-ordinates, and followed the pattern I was given precisely. "How'd you get down here before me, and where did you land, I don't see the phoenix anywhere," Han complained when I met him as he left his ship ½ an hour later.  
  
"Oh, the code that Leia sent me when I sent her the message that I was going to head back her way, when I realized that this was where she was, I just had to say 'hi'" I said.  
  
"You just decided that you would have no problem skipping ahead in line to land," Han said.  
  
"I got different co-ordinates, is all, instead of waiting in line for ½ an hour, I landed in a different spot, Leia told me to, even if I came in with you, now, I'm going to my quarters so I can clean up before my meeting."  
  
"Meeting, what meeting?" Han asked.  
  
"Baylee needs something to do, I knew she would be coming with me, and Leia needs a hand with some things," I walked away, not finishing my sentence.  
  
Leia was using her quarters as her office, I knocked heavily on the durasteel panel. "Who is it?" Leia asked.  
  
"It's Jaime," I called through the door.  
  
"It's open," she said, I pressed the panel, and the door in front of me flew open.  
  
"No matter how many times that happens, I will never get used to it," I said stepping in, the door slid shut.  
  
"Not surprising, so, did Han bring you?" she asked.  
  
"As far as the system, I don't think he likes the fact I'd rather do as you say and not as he does," I said.  
  
"True, very true," Leia laughed, "So, you brought someone to work with me?"  
  
"Yes, as you know, I'd rather be out there, in a ship, than planet side, but I also wouldn't leave you stranded, I can stay, and train her to help you, she'll be willing to travel with you, all you need her to," I said.  
  
"You'll train her to do your job?" Leia said.  
  
"With a few minor differences of course, she's not near as quiet as I am," I said.  
  
"Is she fast when learning new things?" Leia asked.  
  
"She learns at the same speed as most humans, but she did pick up on the use of a data pad very quickly, she can also translate my coded notes into basic, she writes the same way," I said.  
  
"Good, we need more people who can read your codes, you read and write Basic as well, while you are training Baylee, that's her name, right?" Leia paused.  
  
"Yes, Baylee," I said.  
  
"While you are training her to take over your job, you will teach the top officers how to read your code, two of them are here, and we have four more in high command positions at the front. When you are done here, you will head to the front, and teach it to them as well, that will be the code for all highly classified correspondence." Leia said.  
  
"I am honored," I stated humbly.  
  
"Well, come here, I need you to take this message to General Ackbar, and please wait for a reply," Leia said.  
  
"Yes Milady," I said.  
  
I left the room with a data disk, and headed down the hall, four doors down, and around the corner, was some offices, real offices, I knocked on the outer door of one of them, and was allowed entry. "You have a message for me?" The Mon Calamari said.  
  
"Yes, from the princess," I said.  
  
After returning with his reply I wondered why I had needed to do that, they were just down the hall from each other, I shrugged, and headed off to the cantina. "Hey, you've decided that you'll be civilized after all," Han said as I sat down across from him.  
  
"Sorry, for the way I acted earlier, I was still annoyed from the long trip," I said.  
  
"I understand," Han said, "I used to be that way too."  
  
"What'll you have?" The bar tender asked me, and I ordered a too sweet non- alcoholic drink.  
  
"Well, you really don't like our drinks," Han said as I sipped the drink, I just rolled my eyes in response.  
  
The next day I sat with Baylee in the room we were sharing with two fighter pilots, they were off on a mission. I pulled out the low level reading that Leia had used to teach me to read basic, with the Data pad on between us on the floor, I started, "First lesson, don't lose your place, it's horrible when you go back to clarify something, and you can't find where you were."  
  
"I don't clarify," Baylee stated.  
  
"Alright, this is the alphabet, in order, the sounds are the same, but spelling is different" I said.  
  
"How long will this take?" Baylee asked.  
  
"Well, we can't have anything written that will coincide with written English, and therefore, you have to learn this all orally, the hard way." After Baylee had looked over the alphabet, I switched data cards, to a children's one, it was about a Wookie who got lost in the forest.  
  
As soon as I could, I left the room, and Baylee to her own reading devices, I knew she'd stop right away, but didn't care, I headed to where Han and Chewie were working on the Falcon. "Hey guys, anything I can do?" I asked, Chewie was half in an access hatch, with Han standing above him.  
  
"Nope, we're good, just trying to upgrade the shields," Han said with a grin.  
  
"Alright, just figured I'd come over, though since you don't need my help, I should head over to the X-Wing hanger, and see Luke," I said.  
  
"What do you want to see him for?" Han asked.  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask him a couple questions pertaining to practice, I'll see you two around, probably tonight," I said.  
  
I did as I said, when I entered the hanger, it was nearly empty, the simulators in the next room were all active though, and I knew the pilots were getting some practice in. I walked a ways, and R2D2 trundled up to me, he whistled and beeped a question, "I want to speak with Luke, do you know where he is?" I asked.  
  
"Luke's in the simulator, he'll be done in about twenty minutes," A voice called.  
  
"Who's that?" I walked toward the voice.  
  
"Wedge Antilles, first to be killed today, meaning I get to be Luke's wing mate next, who are you," A fairly young looking guy came out from behind a nearby X-Wing, wiping his hands on a towel, he was wearing a bright Orange flight suit.  
  
"I'm Jaime," I smiled at him.  
  
"Well, Jaime, it's a pleasure to meet you, what do you want with a kid like Luke anyway?" Wedge asked.  
  
"Oh, he's an old friend, we were separated on Yavin," I said.  
  
"It's been awhile then," Wedge said.  
  
"Yah, I used to work for Princess Leia, and she sent me home after Alderaan was destroyed, to make sure that the empire hadn't found out about it, I just got back last night," I replied.  
  
There was more noise as more and more people came out of the simulators, talking about how they'd been beaten, then there was three who hadn't come out of the simulators, Luke was one of them. Then all three hatches popped at once, a minute later I heard Luke say with a laugh, "Well, that was interesting, all the others decided to bail out on us."  
  
"Bail out, we were all beaten," One voice called.  
  
"Just bugging you all," Luke called.  
  
"Luke, I've got someone over here who would like to speak with you when you get a moment," Wedge called.  
  
"Be right there," Luke called back.  
  
About two minutes later Luke trotted over, wearing the issued orange flight suit. "Great look skywalker, suits you," I grinned.  
  
"Jaime," Luke caught me up in a hug.  
  
"Well, I'm going to get back to work, still got some of my usual jobs to do," Wedge said as he left.  
  
"Long time no see, Where you bin?" Luke asked.  
  
"Here and there, Leia sent me home, to check on the situation there, I'll be flying soon, I just know it, all I have to do, is finish training my replacement with Leia," I grinned at Luke, he smiled back.  
  
"That's good, I hope all your dreams come true," He looked very innocent suddenly.  
  
A/N : Well, that's all for now, Jaime just can't stay away, can she. How can you resist the hero of the rebellion? Well, I'm not sure when I'll post again, maybe soon, maybe not, please tell me what you think ( 


	8. Chapter 8 The Commander

Disclaimer  
  
I don't own star wars or any other copyrighted characters, though Jamie is  
mine and most of the personalities are also figments of My imagination.  
  
Summery  
  
Qui-Gon Survived, long enough to have a daughter who ends up getting taken and sent to earth as a domestic slave. Han Solo who should know how his luck works shouldn't have any thing to do with her, but his anti-compassion center must be broken. We're in some unknown space in time, I've only seen episodes 1, 2, and 4.  
  
"Speech" 'Thoughts' ^Telepathy ^  
  
Chapter 8  
  
It only took a few more days to have Baylee trained to do my old job, now it was time to visit each of the top commanders out in the field, I arrived at the first Base, at the same time as a squadron of X-Wings returned. "I'll need the code phoenix," The voice came over the COM.  
  
"The Phoenix follows the Falcon to the edge of the Galaxy" I said.  
  
Within ten minutes I was doing my post flight checks, on the ground, once those were done I exited my ship, waiting nearby was a man dressed in a flight suit. "Right this way miss, the General is expecting you," He said.  
  
Each commander learned the codes quickly, and I was soon heading back to my friends, and the beginning of my X-Wing training, but first I was bringing the Phoenix back. Luke and Han would meet me at the lot to bring me back to the base, my records of the flights had been falsified, and there was no way of tracing that.  
  
Once on the Falcon, there was no way for Han and Chewie to stop Luke and I from taking turns practicing our light saber skills with a remote, the same remote Luke was using on our way to Alderaan.  
  
"If you think you can do better, you try," Luke challenged me when I started laughing at him for getting hit in the rear end.  
  
"Nope, my rear is sacred," I was grinning.  
  
Luke clipped his lightsaber to his belt, and dropped softly onto one of the chairs. "Where did you get all this stuff from?" Luke asked, looking at the three boxes I had brought from the Phoenix.  
  
"Home, I scanned all my favorite reading material, and a couple newer ones, there are some among the clueless that actually know about, and write the history of the galaxy. There are about six data cards on the history of the Jedi, did you know that Obi-wan's master was Qui Gon Jinn who was trained by count Dooku and later he even trained under Yoda," I said.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Luke asked, "The emperor had that stuff destroyed."  
  
"I guess, that someone either sent it to my home, or there are people who fled to there to get away from the empire, and brought the history with them," I said.  
  
"What other history do you have?" Han asked.  
  
"I found something about you, Han, but it is missing a fair chunk, like every single time I saw you," I grumbled.  
  
"That's funny," Han said with a stupid laugh.  
  
"The one I found about Yavin doesn't even have me in it, it's like they cut me out of your histories," I complained.  
  
Chewie grumbled, "Yes, even you're in them Chewie, everything, even your life debt," I replied, "And your son," I said the last part with a sweet smile.  
  
"Is it a good thing that they're publishing this stuff, it's common domain, right?" Luke said.  
  
"You know what, I never thought of that, but I didn't find any evidence of Imperial presence," I said, "and besides, they aren't written in basic."  
  
We landed at the base about ½ an hour later, Han waited in the landing pattern, even though I suggested that I could probably get us down sooner. We stepped off the ship, waiting on the platform was Wedge Antilles, "Jaime, Luke, come on, we've got some Sims to run."  
  
"Alright," Luke said.  
  
"I take it that means I've been assigned to Red squadron?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, you can't fly a real X-Wing till you get some experience in the Sims, and until you have experience in a real X-Wing, you can't fly missions. You have been assigned to help our mechanic, and the Communications expert," Wedge said as we followed him to the X-Wing hanger.  
  
"So I don't get to fly," I was disappointed.  
  
"Yet, as soon as you've logged enough time in the Sims, then you can fly." Wedge reassured me.  
  
Red Squadron went on two short missions while I was training, when they got back from the second one, I was waiting for them to enter the system, and I escorted them to the hanger in the X-Wing I had been issued just that morning. "Congratulations," Wedge hugged me after we were out of the ships.  
  
"Thanks, it feels great to really be flying again," I was still grinning.  
  
"And now it's time for the post first flight go over, sorry but the rest of your reunion will have to wait," the mechanic, a Corellian named Emmett, said.  
  
"I'll meet you around when I'm done," I said to Wedge and Luke as I turned back to the ship.  
  
"We'll help, it'll go faster, then we can celebrate," Luke said, "You can finally fly with us."  
  
The next morning at dawn, the whole squadron was in the hanger, doing any regular maintenance they could do on their X-Wings, the commander entered the hanger, and we all lined up quickly. "As you were," He said immediately, we all began to wander off, "Flight officer Jinn, may I speak with you."  
  
"Yes sir?" I asked.  
  
"You are the only person in the squadron who I hadn't flown with before I took command of red squadron, I've got no Idea what skills you posses," He said.  
  
"What do you want to know," I said.  
  
"What is your history with the Rebellion?" He asked.  
  
"I worked for the princess until just before Alderaan was destroyed, I did what ever she required of me. She knows what kind of background I come from, so she tried to avoid me doing anything for the rebellion, she told me to go home for awhile, while there I did some thinking, and came back, I know now what must be done," I said.  
  
"I didn't ask why you joined, your file states that you joined the rebellion before you were assigned to red squadron," The commander stated.  
  
"I joined with the intention of flying a fighter, but before I was allowed to do that, I was sent to some out posts in a passenger ship, to do some work," I said.  
  
"What are your technical skills that will keep you alive out there?" the commander asked.  
  
I looked over at Luke before stating, "My biggest ally is my friendships, those I have become friends with know that I'll do what ever I can to protect them, and in return, they do the same."  
  
"What are you looking to do in the rebellion?" He asked.  
  
"I look to increase my skills, and in that destroy as much of the empire as possible," I said.  
  
"What would you do if we beat the Empire?"  
  
"Have you heard of Obi Wan Kenobi?" I asked.  
  
"No, why do you ask?"  
  
"Obi Wan was a Jedi knight, when the Emperor is dead, I will seek out others like him, I hope to rebuild the Jedi order," I said.  
  
"Why, and what hope would you have of finding any still alive?"  
  
"There are the descendents of two in this squadron, if that's any hint as to what I may find, then there is hope in training up a new generation to protect those who are unable to protect themselves," I said.  
  
"You have a fighting streak in you, good, go, get ready to go into the Sims, your friends to," He walked away.  
  
"Hey Luke, it's time to go into the Sims," I said.  
  
"Alright, I'll grab Wedge, how about you round up R2 and your droid, they were over by your X-Wing last I saw them," Luke said, we split up.  
  
Over by my X-Wing, sat three droids, R2, Wedge's R5 unit, and My R2 unit who I hadn't named yet. I herded the droids to where Luke and Wedge were standing, when the commander popped the hatches on four of the Sim chambers, a couple pilots wandered over. "We'll see what you're made of, Jinn," The commander climbed into one of the cockpits, us other three got into the remaining three, our droids following.  
  
As soon as we had all checked in, the screen banks powered up, I followed the other pilots out of the temple on Yavin, I wasn't sure which sim he had loaded, but I knew it would be one that would challenge my every skill. The sim had us Jump from the Yavin system, and we ended up at a space station, there were four of us, no computer flown ships on our side, I spotted a large cruiser. It was Corellian, it could hold several TIE fighters, but the worst part was, the mission profile stated that we had to destroy the cruiser, and we only had two proton torpedoes each.  
  
"This is three, what is the point of this exercise?" Luke asked.  
  
"I just want to see first hand what the new pilot could do," The commander said, "She'll have lead."  
  
"Slave your target locks to mine, when we get in range, we'll fire on my mark," I said.  
  
About one click from the furthest range Luke said, "We've got Six, no Eight TIEs coming over the cruiser."  
  
"Prepare to engage the TIEs," I stated.  
  
The lead TIE opened fire, just before they reached their maximum range, Luke was on my Wing, and Wedge on the commander's wing. I rolled to my left, just as a laser bolt was about to hit me, as I leveled my fighter off, I was startled by a presence in my mind, it took me a couple seconds to realize it was Luke. ^Link your torpedo target to mine, four will be enough to get the ship, when I say now, fire them ^  
  
I did as Luke said, I kept firing off my lasers, until he said, ^Jaime, switch to Torpedoes ^ as soon as I did Luke said, ^Now ^  
  
I fired, the two Torpedoes went up and over my fighter, they met up with Luke's torpedoes, and all four hit at the same time, as soon as the hit was confirmed by Luke's sensors, he turned back to the TIEs, I got another one, and Wedge got his Third. The three remaining TIEs fixed in on Wedge and the Commander, who were closer than Luke and I, Since we had moved over a little while Luke got the target lock, and meeting back up. I turned to where Wedge was firing single lasers in rapid succession, the lead TIE was in my sights immediately, a quick burst of dual laser fire hit the TIEs wing, slowing it down. It was unable to dodge Wedge's shots as easy, the next one sliced right through the cockpit, blowing it up. The one on its wing was hit by a piece of flying debris, and that one blew up too, the commander got the last TIE, and the Sim went dark, the hatch popped itself, letting some light in, I climbed out. "Ok, the purpose of that exercise was to see if you were any good at flying, there weren't very many words spoken, how did you know Luke was getting lined up for a proton torpedo shot?" The commander asked.  
  
"She told me to, we've been practising some talents we share besides flying, we utilised those abilities to eliminate the target," Luke said.  
  
"There was not one word spoken between the two of you," The commander said.  
  
"Not verbally, no, but Luke and I have other ways of communicating," I said, at that point only Luke could project his voice to me, I couldn't figure out how to do that yet.  
  
"Well, don't, any orders in sims or out, I want to hear, got it?" The commander said.  
  
"Yes sir," Luke and I said, ^in your dreams ^ Luke added to me.  
  
"Well, get some R+R in, we'll start sims for your next mission first thing in the morning," The commander stated to the whole squadron that was crowded around.  
  
Luke, Wedge and I headed to the cantina that you could most often find Han in, "Hey kids," He said in a creepy voice when he saw us.  
  
"Hey Han," I said, we all sat down at the table.  
  
"What's up?" Luke asked.  
  
"Not much, Chewie told me to stop bothering him, he was doing some pre- mission work on the Falcon, it's my ship, but he is just a little bit better at fixing it than me," Han said.  
  
"Do you think he's like a little bit of experienced help?" I asked.  
  
"You, experienced?" Han laughed, a long, drawn out laugh.  
  
"Alright, talented then?" I said.  
  
"After you tried to give him a bald spot, I doubt it," Han said.  
  
"It would have looked good," I insisted.  
  
"Yah, right," Han laughed again.  
  
The next morning, the whole squadron met around the sims, no one wanting to be the first to get in, the commander strolled in two minutes late, and bellowed, "get your asses in that Simulator now."  
  
After two different sim runs, the first going better than the second, we were done for lunch, during Lunch, Luke, Wedge and I sat together, we started off talking about the sims, they were pitting us against a lot of pilots, but they weren't all that good. I figured they would put us up against the better pilots, after Lunch, I hoped. The commander didn't like me, that was obvious, but I still wanted to prove I was a good pilot, and the more practice I got, the sooner I might become an Ace.  
  
"Ok, Jaime, you're more used to flying wing with Luke, from your earlier exercises, are you confident that you can fly the front position?" The commander asked once we were lined up by the sims.  
  
"Yes sir, as you know, wing pairs often switch in combat, I've flown with people besides Luke," I replied.  
  
We only did one Sim after lunch, it wasn't much easier than the others, because there were more pilots, and they seemed to have more experience. Walking out into the hanger, I spotted the X-Wings, each had their number painted on, and kill markers, there had only been three confirmed kills on the squadron's last mission, but Luke and Wedge each had a death star on their hulls. The others had at least two TIE fighters painted on, there were only three Aces in the squadron, Luke, Wedge and Jessie who had started flying fighters right after Yavin. As I was new to the fighters I didn't have any kill markers, though I would have really liked to paint a small cartoon like they used to paint on the fighter planes on earth. Though we weren't allowed to drink the night before a mission, Luke and I headed in the direction of the Cantina, Han had wanted to meet us there.  
  
"What's wrong?" Luke asked.  
  
"Nothing," I said, calmly lying to my friend.  
  
"Something is wrong," Luke stated, "I can sense it."  
  
"Alright, I was reading some of the material I brought from home, as research, and I found something that bugged me, they state that my father died thirty two years ago, but I'm only nineteen years old. That would mean that my father died thirteen years before I was born, but he's the only one that signed my birth records," I said.  
  
"Maybe he didn't die, maybe they just wanted everyone to believe he had died, maybe the records you have are wrong," Luke said.  
  
"I searched the holonet last night, there are records of his death on the date given in my other research, so I searched for copies of my birth record, and I found some signed documents when I searched Obi-wan's place for anything that could be important to the rebellion. I found two things in his hut that made me think, one is my birth record, that's strange enough, I know Qui-Gon trained Obi-Wan, but he wouldn't normally get his child's original birth records. I also found some things that Obi-Wan had from his old master, the writing on them is the same, I ran the analysis myself, and Leia checked it too, my father is Qui-Gon Jinn, but the record of his death is wrong, Obi-Wan knew it too."  
  
"And that's strange, who would you want to keep in contact with if you could only ever communicate with one person from your old life?" Luke asked.  
  
"The person I felt knew me the best," I said, "The one who would be most hurt by my death," I replied.  
  
"Exactly, your father knew that Obi-Wan would feel alone, so he did what he could to help," Luke said.  
  
"You know what, you and I are more alike than we figured, we have another connection, I found it when I was back on Tatooine," I said, 'and in my books,'  
  
"What's that?" Luke asked.  
  
"Obi-Wan trained your father," I said.  
  
"I knew that, he told me," Luke said.  
  
"Oh, what else did he tell you?" I asked.  
  
"That my father died, just before I was born," Luke said, "that he was a good man."  
  
"He was, like I said, I've been reading up on the Jedi, there are stories about your father," I said.  
  
"Really, what kind?" Luke asked.  
  
I began to tell my favourite story about Anakin Skywalker.  
  
A/N: Well, that's all for now, we'll see what comes up next, who knows, my research goes good. 


End file.
